Targets in silhouette form used, for example, in military firing exercises should be capable of being inspected for hits on the targets rapidly by the rifleman. This requires tilting, or rotating the targets about a vertical axis within a short period of time, for example within about 2/10 seconds from an active position, presenting a target silhouette to the rifleman to an inactive position presenting only a narrow edge to the rifleman for rapid movement from the target area to the firing area. This ninety degree movement must be quick and positive. Usually, a plurality of such targets are provided and to be able to move the targets conjointly requires substantial force in order to overcome the inertia of the targets as well as wind and other resistances. The targets not only have to be twisted, or rotated from a flat target-presenting position to a moveable position but additionally must be so constructed that they then permit movement of the rotated target from the target area to the firing area where they can be inspected for hits, so that the riflemen firing on the targets can themselves inspect their firing accuracy and can prepare the targets for subsequent use, for example by pasting cover strips over holes caused by bullets fired through the targets.